For her
by Roxie Black
Summary: They say love can conquer everything, well then why couldn’t they make this work? The story of Draco and Hermione. Enjoy!


Hello! I'm Rox, this is the first thing I post here. I am quite nervous! I really hope you like it! The idea came up to me while I was reading some letters from Napoleon to his wife and listening to music. It is a bit angsty! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters or names of this story, those belongs to Ms. Rowling.

They say love can conquer everything, well then why couldn't we make this work?. This was what both of us always dreamed of since the first moment we spend together. In our vows we promise we will be together forever, but then, why am I sitting on my living room alone?

It all started after we got married, she and I were so happy on those first months, we lived so many precious moments. I always said I'll do anything for her, I'll do what is best for her. And I thought that me fighting for both of us in this war was the best, I later understood that it was the contrary because it consumed me.

Since the beginning of the war I occupied a very important role in it, she and I were, along with her friends very important in the fight. We started spending less and less time together, we were always busy working on strategies to secure our victory and the world's future.

The Great War came and we fought, there was so much misery, so much death, so much pain. At the end we won but for me it was the beginning of the end. She became a healer, tired of fighting she decided to try helping people from a different approach. We thought after the war there would be peace, but apparently we expected too much from those death eaters who were still free. The death eaters who survived the war kept murdering and torturing with the only purpose of avenge its deceased master.

I, being an Auror was called to work much more, for the ones who were still working as Aurors our work became double or triple, there were less aurors because people got tired of fighting, just like her. So I start spending less and less time with her, and more and more time capturing the remaining Death Eaters. When I came home she never said anything, she just welcome me, we talked, but then our conversations because lesser, my time spend with her was less, she became busy at the hospital.

I thought everything was fine between us, once when I came home late at night after a very tiring mission I heard her crying on her sleep, but I didn't want to wake her up so I let her sleep and very early in the morning the next day I left, she never knew I was there.

I knew I was always welcome at home because she left me my space on the bed, when I came later from those tiring missions I always took my space on the bed and fall asleep, then early in the morning I left, she never saw me or, I think, never knew I was there. But I always said that was a sacrifice that I had to make in order to maintain peace for both of us, for her.

I came back one night, late as always and my space in bed was not there anymore. Her body was in the middle of the bed, she didn't left me my space. I thought maybe she was too tired that night so I slept on the couch. At work Potter said to me that she is not very happy with me, that I should not spend so much time working, that even he spend more time with my wife than myself. I told him to stop bothering about my problems and that he should start focusing on his own, that I was doing what was best for her. He didn't press the discussion any more.

For once in almost a year I got home early. She was not there. I went to the hospital trying to surprise her but she wasn't there either. I returned home and waited for her. She came home late, saw me and walk to the kitchen, she was carrying some bags of the market, I offered my help but she said she could do it alone bitterly.

-Are you mad? I asked

-Wow! You are very perceptive, aren't you? She answered sarcastically

She was going to the bedroom when I grab her wrist.

-We are not done yet, Ms. Malfoy. I went to the hospital tonight knowing you have night shift, trying to surprise you but you weren't there, this is how you thank the kind gesture of your husband?

- Well, if you were trying to surprise then I apologise. I am really sorry master! She said in the same sarcastic and bitter tone.

- What is your problem? I asked but she was already leaving. At the door of our bedroom she stopped and turn to face me

- This is the most we have talked in a long time, can you believe it?. By the way, my shift is not at nights anymore, it changed three months ago, dear husband.

I was going to go to the room but a fellow auror called by the fireplace saying that there was an emergency. I went to the place he said and after much fight we finally won this small battle. I returned home trying to continue my discussion with my wife, but she was not there, I looked for her everywhere in the house but she was nowhere to be found. At the end of my quest I found a note with her handwriting on the coffee table. I grabbed it and almost died there when I read it, it said:

_We don't know each other any more, we are strangers again and I can't take it anymore. I tried to make this work, but I couldn't make a marriage work without you helping me. I give up just like you did, there's no more us anymore, just you and me, two strangers. I think this is the only way now for you and me, no more us. I guess it was never true love. _

_Hermione Granger_

_Pd. Please sign this papers, it is the last thing I asked of you. Send them to Harry, he'll know what to do._

My hearth broke that same moment, the papers she asked me to sign were divorce papers, she had given up on us, _just like you did_, she thought I have given up on us too. Now everything I have done for her, for us, became the same thing it broke us apart. She sign at the end with her maiden name, she did not consider herself my wife anymore.

After that I tried to contact her, at the hospital, but they said she had taken a vacations, with her friends, but they said they were not allowed to say. I searched for her everywhere, my job forgotten for once after so much time.

I didn't want to continue working, because the thing that gave me strength to fight was now gone.

I refused to sign the papers, I missed her, I had the hope that maybe she will come back to me and we could make our marriage work, but then a letter arrived, a letter that finished breaking my heart. It said:

_Draco, I thought you still kept some affection toward me, why haven't you signed the papers? Do you want to keep me in a loveless marriage? Is that it? I thought that after everything we've been through you will at least give me my freedom back, if not for love for affection._

_I hope to get those papers signed soon. If you think we can make this work you are gravely mistaken, I can't continue anymore, I am tired of everything. My heart got tired, what I felt for you is gone. _

_Hermione Granger_

What she felt for me was gone? She didn't love me anymore? This moment, this very moment when I have read those words my hearth broke, I thought this day will never come, I swore to myself that the moment she said that her love for me was less than before it would be the last day of my life. I never thought that would ever happen. But here I was, on the one I thought to be the last day of my life, in front of those papers and those letters, alone in my living room. At that moment, the saddest in my entire life, I realise that I couldn't shed tears because I was empty, my heart was gone, it was gone just like her.

I couldn't stop asking myself why I didn't hug her while I still had her with me, why I didn't kiss her more often, why I didn't notice that her smile was gone. It hurt to me, but the only one to blame was no one but me.

To be continued?


End file.
